Caged Kyuubi
by TimelessWolf
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get a mission to go out and spy on ninjas in the Earth Country when all of a sudden Naruto losses his memories! The elders now fear tat Kyuubi will take over. What is Sasuke to do? - Please R
1. A Two Man Squad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: I have not seen all of Naruto I'm still watching the episodes of Shippuden so far I have made it to episdoe 54. So I am sorry up front if any info I have in here is wrong I will be using things that my friend told just to upset me because I hate spoilers. Also this is Sasuke's POV (point of view).

~Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Caged Kyuubi**_

By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter One:

A Two Man Squad?!

BRRRRRRRRRRRING! Rang out the annoying alarm clock beside Sasuke's bed. Groaning Sasuke awakes up to a heavy weight upon his chest and the bright light from his nearby window. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his left arm he reaches out with his right hand turning off the clock before letting his arm drop. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to have sex last night as he had thought it was, now he is tried as all hell!

"Hmmm...." Came the soft sound from his chest. Smirking Sasuke knew right away his little love.

"Morning Naruto," Sasuke greeted before removing his arm from his eyes to look at that delightful body that only he knew. He and Naruto have been living in his old Uchiha home like this as lovers for a year after Sasuke returned to Konoha. He couldn't wait around while Sai moved in on his fox after all!

Lifting off of Sasuke Naruto raises himself onto his arms his naked chest stretched out in front of those jet black eyes of his before yawning. Sasuke couldn't resist grinning evilly, moving his arms behind him allowing his to use the to shift his weight onto the elbows and kisses his beloved fox. Naruto's blue eyes finally came out from behind those eye lids.

Kissing back Naruto pulls away looking down at Sasuke before grinning like a idiot, not that he wasn't mind you. "Well look at that seems today I'm the seme!" Naruto exclaims happily without thinking.

"Baka!" Sasuke said frowning at the stupidity of his lover. Rolling over he pins Naruto under him, lowering his mouth right next to the dope's neck. Sticking out his tongue he runs it against the soft skin of his Naruto right up to the ear whispering, "There's no way I'm letting you be seme when you look so sexy as uke." Placing his lips right below the ear he sucks ever so gently receiving a flustered moan from the other. Pulling away to briefly kiss Naruto before speaking, "We should get going. We're going to be late."

"Going to be late?" Naruto repeats as a question. His hands reaching up and gently going over the white chest with his claw like nails. Naruto seem more interested with sex then what they were suppose to be doing. One of the little traits Sasuke oh so loves about him.

"Well I suppose we could do something else... but then again the Hokage might not be so pleased," Sasuke says carefully choosing his words. 'That should remind him,' Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Ah! The meeting!" Naruto cries out. Quickly getting off of Naruto Sasuke watches as Naruto rushes out of bed only to end up on his butt in pain. Rubbing his butt Naruto pouts groaning with Sasuke looking down upon him smirking knowing fill well what is bothering the poor fox.

"Need a hand?" Sasuke asks playfully. Shifting on the bed Sasuke places his feet next to Naruto before standing up offering his right hand to the hurt fox. Naruto just glares up to him before taking the hand. Chuckling he pulls Naruto up into his arms lowering his right arm he places it under Naruto's knees lifting him up in the air.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto cries out going bright red in embarrassment. Naruto is an adorable little uke always shy to be messed around in the open like this yet always the one begging for more for when they were in more heated moments.

"You can't walk, right? So I'll carry you to the bath," Sasuke plainly says as if it's no big deal adding, "Plus no one comes around the Uchiha place anymore and no one dares look at you in fear of me. So no need to be shy."

"That's not the point..." Naruto stubbornly says before looking away pouting, but not rejecting the idea of being carried off like a beautiful bride. Leaning forward he kisses Naruto ever so lightly on the forehead earning himself a sweet smile from his fox. Holding him closer Sasuke silently thanks the heavens that he had the strength to do this while he carries him off to the private springs of the Uchiha grounds.

When he had return Sasuke had thought about rebuilding his clan like he said he would so long ago and he had started with restoring the grounds of his family. He could not restore all of it due to the fact that there is only him here. Afterwards he had tried to find a girl to carry his children, but Sai began flirting with Naruto around that time. Naruto of course was too dense to notice the advances though Sasuke saw them clearly. He couldn't get it out of his mind, he is the only one allowed to even get close to Naruto. And when Sai went to kiss the dope that's when all reasoning left him. It was then that his clan became worthless, when his revange became nothing, and when his true feelings came out. As for the rest... Well those are the memories of love.

Snatching a towel on his way outside to the personal hot springs maybe they will be able to at least have a little fun before their meeting. Stopping on the cold stone just before the spring he slips his feet into the hot water slowly emerging them with it. Sitting he sits Naruto in his lap he begins to taste the other's neck again by lapping it with his rough tongue. Quickly removing his right arm from under Naruto's knees to around the boy's torso keeping him in place. Naruto has this nasty habit of trying to get away from him while he wishes to play with him.

"Nnnn... Sasuke," Naruto moans out. Smirking Sasuke stops licking to slides his lips downwards just inches from Naruto's neck breathing over the base of the neck before bitting down calming him his. "Ah!" Naruto cries out in pain. Blood drips from Sasuke's mouth gliding down those elegant strong shoulders that hold no fear of anything a beloved trait everyone seems to love about his Naruto. Bitting harder at the annoyance that others have a reason to love his fox, but then again Naruto was trying to be Hokage. "Ow! Sasuke that's too hard," Naruto annoying stats. Taking out his teeth from the bleeding flesh he licks over it as if to say sorry. Gripping the towel he begins to clean up his little fox as well as himself getting them ready for the meeting while he thinks.

Their bath was silent and paceful despite Naruto getting back at Sasuke by being a brat until he got to bite Sasuke's neck back also drawing blood. When they finally got out Naruto almost ran in painicing about being late and dead. Chuckling as he watching Naruto run about collecting his Jounin clothes as well as his weapons deciding not to tell him the little secret that he had set the alarm clock ahead as well as taken their bath early to make sure they are there on time. After the third time of being brutally punished by the horrible Tsuade and the upset Sakura (at not being chosen for his wife) was the last time Sasuke would allow them to be late. Casually walking into the house Sasuke begins to pick his items up keeping Naruto in view as he moves about. His heart sinks while the blond boy puts on those cursed boxers of his, Sasuke had wish to look at that naked body for a bit longer. Placing on his boxers he makes a mental note to hide the brat's boxers the next time.

They were dressed and ready to go in no time they head out staying close while holding hands. Everyone knew about them by now no use in hiding it plus Sasuke wasn't ever the type to be told what to do ever since he left Konoha. All that matter to him now a days is Naruto and protecting him as he grows in all the right ways. Heading towards the Hokage's place Naruto waves to Kiba and Kankuro who are out on their date having a day off after their week long mission while Sasuke just glares at them keeping close to the dope. Seeing the idiot about to go over and talk to him he grips Naruto's arm dragging him off away from the other two and back towards the Hokage's place. Entering the main part they walked up the ramp towards Lady Tsuade's room letting Kotetsu and Izumo pass by both greeting them as Naruto greets them back.

'They look as if they got a mission just like we're about to,' Sasuke comments in his thoughts. Letting go of Naruto's hand he opens the doors letting enter before he did. Tsuade seems to have the same pilling paperwork around her covering her. It was days like this that Sasuke worries about Naruto becoming Hokage he doesn't wish to see a paperwork instead of that face. The wildness in his eyes, those firm lips, those oh so-

"Naruto! Sasuke! I need you two to head out to the Earth Country! Both of you need to spy on them then report back!" Tsunade screams out her hand grabbing another sheet hastily trying to catch up with the work. Shizune quickly handing Sasuke a scroll with the names and faces of who exactly to spy on. Putting them to memory Sasuke burns it in his hand so that even the ashes were gone.

"Just the two of us? But missions are in squads of three grandma," Naruto states in shock. Sasuke can understand where Naruto was coming from normally missions are in teams of three not two.

"I do not have enough ninjas to spare we're backed up enough already! Anymore complaints?!" Tsunade snaps.

"No," Naruto replies, stiffening in fear of the Hokage. Placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder Sasuke peering over at Tsunade adding to Naruto's words, "We'll get it done in no time."

"Good! Dismissed!" Tsunade screams out grabbing two more documents.

Nodding over at Naruto he leads them out with a worried Naruto behind him. Slowing down his walk he takes the warm hand to reassure his beloved as well as to get is dammed mind off the old bat an onto him. Smiling up at Sasuke he stays close to him as they walk off towards the Earth Country seems according to their mission they had more then a month to get there. For now it was their time...


	2. Training?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS, LEMON, and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: All right I made it to chapter two with five subcribers, a review, and a fav.! WOOT! Thank you everyone :D! In this chapter there will lemon just so you know! I am still watching epiodses of Naruto and have made it to epiodse number 78! Hopefully catching up with the series will allow me to think of ideas hehe :3

Oh! And before I before I forget no I will not write out a month of travel they will start their mission at the end of the chapter mostly to get to the real point of this story xD

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Caged Kyuubi**_

By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Two:

Training?

Hitting the woods Sasuke lets go of Naruto's hand to jump onto the branches. While they did have a month to get there if they took the whole time they would get in trouble. Plus it may even be bonus points for Naruto's dream to get missions done quicker then expected. Smirking to his brilliant plan with his help Naruto may be Hokage a lot sooner then he could ever hope. Though knowing Naruto he most likely dreams waking up as Hokage with no real work. Chuckling Sasuke glancing back at Naruto jumping and keeping steady pace with him before catching up to Sasuke's jumps looking curious.

"What you laughing about?" Naruto asks now plainly pouting.

Sasuke's smirk spreads to a smile before looking forward replying, "Nothing dope," as if it was nothing. Landing on the next branch Sasuke pushes his body harder on the foot shotting himself ahead of Naruto in a playful way. Naruto had grown so much since Sasuke had left and Sasuke knew it was trying to keep up with the likes of him. Sasuke couldn't see it after all he was the one who betrayed the village even went as far as joining the man who had tried to kill Konoha all just so he could become stronger. Naruto on the other hand had stayed keeping to his training powering up his skills with his powers rather then relaying on others. 'I suppose that is why people believe he will become Hokage.... and why I fell for him,' Sasuke thinks to himself glancing back once again.

"Don't nothing me!" Naruto spats out in his annoying tone. Seems even though he grown and has a lover he still is a childish dope, but that just grows on you over time.

"Humph," Sasuke simply replies pushing off of a branch to quicken his pace once again. Hearing a disgruntled Naruto behind him he knew that his plan was slowly working to his advantage, sometimes it was just too easy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams out from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't reply this time just keeping up his pace towards the Earth Country making poor Naruto all but tripping over himself to keep up with him. Naruto calling out to him on their it wasn't until a few feet ahead that Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke. Catching each other's eyes Naruto grins brightly at Sasuke the same smile that just melts away the icy chill of the 'Ice Prince'.

"Ha! You can't beat me that easy Sasuke!" Naruto challenges before leaping ahead almost hitting a branch with his head.

"Dope," Sasuke mutters setting out after him before he seriously hurts himself. They kept together both fighting to out jump the other each challenging the other's power in a friendly game. Though it is far better then their earlier challenges where Sasuke had seriously tried to kill Naruto as well as the others. Shaking his head Sasuke turn away those thoughts only to get the same question that is always bugging him, 'Why did they forgive me?' Looking at Naruto's back Sasuke was sure the dope's reason was as plain as his golden locks, but the others. There was no way Naruto could convince them all... is there?

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls out snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts just in time to see that he was about to hit a branch.

'Could of warn me sooner, idiot!' Sasuke curses before shooting out his right hand. leaning his body he allows the force of his speed to flip over the spot his hand landed landing perfectly onto the branch. Crouching he curses himself for not paying attention before looking up at Naruto who now stands next to him with full worry written all over his face.

"I'm not as easy as to take out, dope," Sasuke states standing up just to flick Naruto's headband.

"Hey! Humph! See if I help you again," Naruto replies bitterly while crossing his arms before all of changing to a concern mood adding, "But what was that just now Sasuke?"

Shaking his head Sasuke sighs waving it of before jumping downward while he speaks, "Come on dope it's getting late, we should set up for rest before continuing onward." Sasuke could image the pout that came to Naruto's face as he was dismissed, oh the simple joys. Hearing the soft thud on the ground while he places his bag upon the ground brought a soft smile to Sasuke's face as well as an actually good comment of Naruto, 'Finally he doesn't complain.'

"Nnnn hungry," Naruto complains right on cue quickly making Sasuke regret ever having think it. Untying the top he digs into it checking to see what he has and to make sure Naruto didn't mess with it like he tend to do.

"Didn't you eat before the mission?" Sasuke asks before finding what he was looking for. Rice balls, Naruto's favorite food for when he couldn't have his ramen, though not wanting to look like he prepared for this Sasuke waits for Naruto's answer without taking it out. His love had fallen for the boy who was cruel so why should he change?

"Humph! I would of if someone didn't set the alarm clock to go off minutes before the meting," Naruto points out.

Pulling out the rice ball he tosses it to Naruto with a simple comment, "Well maybe if someone hadn't jump to conclusions they would of notice that they would of had plenty of time to eat." Digging into his bag again he pulls out a sandwich for himself before sitting down facing Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto asks in surprise as he catches the rice ball adding, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke takes a bite out of the sandwich while he pats the spot beside him calling out to Naruto to come sit there. Naruto stubbornly goes over to Sasuke sitting beside him only to have an arm suddenly wrap around his shoulders pulling him close. Laying his head on top of Naruto's he feels him calm down and begin to eat along side him. Then just as it became silent and peace the annoying loud Naruto spoke up again, "Say Sasuke lets train after we eat."

Thinking it over he didn't really wish to train it would only tried them out then make them useless for the real mission. Though right about now making Naurto hot, sweaty, and panting for breath sound more then pleasing. Taking another bite he got a devilish plan to get what he wanted as well as to keep most of their chakra for the missions and maybe just a little training as well.

"All right Naruto we'll train," Sasuke softly replies. Naruto cheers in delight then practically devourers the rice ball so that they could get to training faster. Knowing Naruto wouldn't wait for him to finish eating he also quick eats up his sandwich just in time for Naruto to jump up ready for 'battle'. Getting up Sasuke rubs the bottom of his chin, Naruto had hit it when he had gotten up so quickly. 'Dam brat he'll pay for that,' Sasuke plans. Standing up he faces Naruto who is already in a fighting stance. Slipping his left fingers to his pouch he pulls out some ninja wires. "You coming Naruto or do I have to go over there and get you?" Sasuke teases.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screams out running towards him, his fist risen to punch Sasuke. Smirking widely he lets lose the wire's stringing them around Naruto's wrists as he dashes pas him.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open, Naruto," Sasuke simply says before tugging on the wire tightening them up binding the hands together.

"Ah!" Naruto yelps in shock and surprise before looking to Sasuke adding, "I thought we were going to train!"

"We are training dope," Sasuke points out moving right next to Naruto.

"How is this train-" Naruto barely manages to say. Pulling him into a kiss Sasuke finally silents Naruto from his bangers. Tossing the wire he warps it around a near by tree pulling it so Naruto now lays up against it his back facing Sasuke.

"This will teach you not to let your guard down so much," Sasuke easily lies. Lacing his left fingers around his sword he pulls it out. Naruto eyes laying on it in fear of what Sasuke could only guess as thoughts of being killed. Without another word Sasuke uses he sword to cut the jounin jacket off of Naruto earning a yelp of fear from the boy before sheathing his sword. "There that's better," Sasuke whispers sweetly into the fox's ears causing him to blush.

"Sasuke..." Naruto calls out to him. Confusion lace those crystal blue eyes that look to him wondering what he is planing. Poor little Naruto he really didn't know what was going on. Well at least this problem is easily solved...

Placing his right hand at the band of Naruto's pants and boxers he slides it downward touching the smooth flesh of Naruto's tender butt. Leaning forward to the fox's ear he softly whispers, "Dope I'm not going to hurt you... much." Licking the ear he nibbles at it playfully getting pleasurable moans and groans from beneath him. Noticing Naruto tugging on the wire brought a smile to his face. Narut seem in a much more playful mod now then he did before.

Pushing the pants and boxes fully down he playfully rubs the now exposed butt massaging it roughly just the way his fox loved it, earning himself a soft moan with his name lace between it. Naruto's back suddenly arches making his bottom push against the hand. Usuing the same hand he grips at the butt using it to push Naruto against the tree. "Tsk tsk. What a naughty little fox I have," Sasuke teases right against the ear sending a delightful shiver down Naruto's body adding, "I should teach him his place." Bitting down onto the soft skin of the neck he draws blood once again receiving a painful scream from the fox. Not wishing to hurt Naruto too badly he begins to rub the butt spreading the body before him against the tall strong tree.

Opening his vest pocket taking out the tube of lube that laid inside before flipping open the cap. Taking away his hand from Naruto he pours the liquid onto his fingers then closes it up putting it back where he got it. Pushing in his left fingers into that warm mouth he carefully pushes in his forefinger into the tightly closed butthole as he massages gently. Keeping his fingers inside naruto's mouth he makes sure the dope doesn't get too load. It's one thing where they're all alone in their bedroom and another for when they are out and about like this. Pushing in the second and third fingers Sasuke himself was getting just as impatient as his lover seems to be getting. Pulling out the fingers he licks them before sliding them down to shove down his tight pants and even tighter boxers. Groaning softly as the soft breeze brushes over him he positions himself before diving harshly into Naruto.

"Hmmm!" Naruto screams out around the fingers his breath deepening as Sasuke shoves him against the tree driving into him.

"Shhh," Sasuke whispers into the ear turning his thrusts into rocking. Soon the pain fades from Naruto now only moaning in pleaser while his body tries to rock back against the harden member causing Sasuke to moan.

It was Sasuke's turn to be really turned on when Naruto began licking and sucking on his fingers as if they were something else. Blushing Sasuke imagines the brat's mouth around him pleasuring him as he grips at that blond hair. Maybe sometime later he'll be able to talk Naruto into giving him a blow job like the ones his fingers are getting.

"Hmmm suck them harder Naruto," Sasuke commands. Immediately Naruto obeys sucking them harder this time licking and grazing his teeth on them. Groaning as perverted thoughts filled his head Sasuke pulls them out panting. Naruto follows them licking them sometimes even pulling away while saliva still connects them. Sasuke could feel himself hardening inside Naruto at the mere sight of Naruto playing with him this way.

"Ah Sasuke... Why'd you stop?" Naruto calls out snapping Sasuke from his thoughts. He didn't even notice he had slowed down to a stop! 'Dam Naruto distracting me like that,' Sasuke curses.

Sasuke slips his fingers back in silencing Naruto once again. Rocking back he drives into Naruto focusing only on the sex this time and not anything else. Panting heavily he dives his right hand under Naruto's shirt playing with the nipples there while holding him close allowing to hit that oh so tender spot within Naruto. Moans and groans filled the area their bodies becoming hot and sweaty while they mated. Pulling in and out rocking Sasuke finally pulls out of his lover's mouth to hear his cry as his now free hand wraps around the fox's manhood. Pumping him he quickens the pace as well as makes harder thrusts earning him some well needed screams from the other. Sasuke no longer cared about enemies hearing them, if anyone dared come he'll kill them. He needed to hear Naruto scream and he needed it now!

"AH!" Naruto screams over and over to his lustful thrusts. Cramping up Sasuke felt himself nearing to coming with in the tight passage. Sitting upward he thrust as hard as he could into Naruto forcing his body to slide up and down the tree.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunts as he comes into Naruto making Naruto scream his name, "SASUKE!" as he too came. Pulling out of his Naruto he cuts lose the wire before cleaning Naruto and the area clean. Kissing him Sasuke watches him fall asleep before sleeping next to him.

*** 3 weeks later ***

Jumping next to a ragged building in the middle of a forest out in the skirts of no wheres vill Sasuke and Naruto looked through the window watching the meeting inside. Apparently this meeting was about destroy Konoha or at least that was what the scroll Sasuke read had said. No words were spoken yet so there Naruto and Sasuke sat waiting... watching...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "Man you're really lazy."

Sasuke: "Yea could at least added some more love sceens."

Author: *Sitting with hot coco* "Well I could always just delete the sex sceen I already have and stop writing it." *Takes a sip*

Naruto & Sasuke: "....." O.O

Sasuke: We don't have any more complaints." .;

Naruto: *Sits in Sasuke's lap* "We love the story oh great writer."

Author: "That's what I thought." ^_^

A/N: After thoughts! Sorry for taking so long with this one! I'm balancing writing my orginal stories as well as this fanfic! I will try to get the next one up faster! :D


	3. A Map to Konoha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: Oh my god it's the point of the story! Can it be? For real? O.O

Any ways enough with the silliness xD.

Updates!

Story Alerts- 7

Favorite Story- 5

Review- 2

Favorite Author- 2

Author Alerts- 1

Good stats! I thought with my writing skill I may only get one person liking it. How wrong I was! Thanks everyone! Like always I am writing this as well as my original stories. That's why it takes so long for a chapter. I always have a habit of writing like 10 stories at once xD

I should work on that .;

Hope you enjoy it even though this would most likely be a short chapter T_T

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Caged Kyuubi**_

By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Three:

A Map to Konoha!

Inside the tattered old building made of rotting wood sat four old fat geezers around a blazing fire. Women waving in and out tending to their needs while they spoke. Speaking lie old drunken men. Looking around the room eying each one's face Sasuke points the one that laid within the scroll he burnt.

"Which one is he?" Naruto asks in no more then a whisper. It was to be expected since the dope never even looked at the dammed scroll! With a heavy sigh Sasuke points to the heaviest man in the room. He is sitting on the eastern side of the fire eating a big slab of meat much like a pig would. This made Naruto's mouth drool while Sasuke found it just to be repulsive, but then again Naruto does tend to think with his stomach.

"That one right there. We need to keep in eye sight at all times....and stop drolling," Sasuke orders back in a whisper. Taking out a piece of cloth he had planed on using just in case they got hurt he hands it over to Naruto. The idiot just pouts at him before wiping away the drool, forgetting who exactly it was who feed him. "Now remember Naruto this is just a spy mission if something goes wrong and we're spotted we are to get away as quickly as possible. We are not here to fight, got it?"

"Yea I got it..."

Crunching lower they silence to hear they now talking voices. It seems the men were waiting for the servants to go away before starting the meeting...

Their main target was first to speak is voice deep and groggy, "Now that we are free to speak let us start." Pulling out an aging map he lays it out for the other men to see. "As you may have guess this is the real reason you were called out here today. This is a map of Konoha with every escape rout as well as all the powerful ninjas are, even the Hokage. It came with a hefty price though so we better take advantage of it!" The others lean close examining it almost blocking the view from the ninjas.

"A map of Konoha with all the escape routs and where all the powerful ninjas are, even the Hokage?" Naruto repeats in shock.

"Keep it quite Naruto!" Sasuke snaps in a whisper, they couldn't be found out with such a danger hanging above the heads of Konoha.

'But Sasuke they have-"

"Dam it," Sasuke curses under his breath he didn't want to come any closer then they already were. Looking to Naruto's worry face he knew they had no other choose, but to get closer. They had to see this map! Making a quick decision he give naruto the single to go ahead and move closer. Jumping from the branch they softly land on the ledge of the roof both on each side of the window. Looking in they can clearly see the map now, it was as they feared a map of Konoha. Scribbled on it was red circles as well as blues and blacks. They could only assume at this point that each color meant something different. For example red could mean dangerous ninja, blues could be lesser ninjas, and black could be routs or something along those lines. Either way it is a dangerous map to be anywhere else, but in Konoha.

"If our teams attack at the same time then we'll have them... isn't that right Konoha ninjas?" The target's voice asks snapping his head to look straight in their direction. Jumping back Naruto and Sasuke avoid sudden kunai from the trees to the right and left. Landing on the branch they had started their spying on just as the enemy ninjas jump out onto the edge. They had fallen into a deadly trap.

Turning around they make a dash for it. They had to go back to Konoha with the information they learned, but first to slip away from these ninjas. Dashing from one branch to the next they dodge the flying kunais from the following enemy. Spinning back Naruto tosses his own kunai at them. 'The idiot I told him not to attack!' Sasuke curses. Pushing off the branch Sasuke jumps to grab Naruto by the ear to force him not to attack.

((Quick AN: going to try something different for this part))

Time flashes to a slow pace as a blunt end of a spiked block flies towards Sasuke it chains clinging a sharp ringing tone. Sasuke's black eyes locking onto the weapon, there was no escape for him in mid air like he is.

"Saaaaaaaasssssukkkkkkkeeeee!" Naruto screams out prolonging the pronunciation of the other's name. Running against the branch towards Sasuke he reaches out calling again, "Saaaaassssuuuukkkkkeee!"

*Dun*

Naruto's pacing seem nothing more then short slow footing to Sasuke his breath all, but lost to him. The weapon soaring to him at a snail's pace.

*Dun*

Naruto's hand reaching out to him jumping into the weapon's way. His head blocking its main course to Sasuke.

*Dun*

Blood spatters across Sasuke's face.

*Dun*

"NARUTO!"

((AN: Well there it is not sure if it's really officially a "writing style" I just couldn't help writing it as if it was panel to panel in a mange. Tell me what you think!))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: So wait you're ending it like that?

AN: Well I was planning on doing more since it took me so long to write this one up but...

Sasuke: But?

AN: But I just couldn't pass up having this as an ending! I mean look at it!

Sasuke: So you stopped it there for a good ending? .;

AN: Umm.... yes? ^^;

Sasuke: .... -_-

AN: .; So umm yea umm. ^^; thanks for reading and please review! I'm gonna leave now before Sasuke kills me. *runs away!*


	4. Forgotton

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: *sneaks back* All right I think Sasuke's gone for now.... I don't know my updated stats since I haven't checked them... And as you can see I got over my writer's block \o/. I'm going to post this up then get straight to work on chapter 5 and 6! Going try to get them done before Monday. Hurry for cons! =^^=

Anyways sorry for the long wait and also for the fact that I didn't get to the plot... of.. the story.... .;

Ya! You heard me! Three freaking chapters and still not to the bloody point of the story! And it mostly my evil evil mind that wanted a super cool ending to chapter three! This time I PROMISE to finally get to the freaking point of this story! If I don't.... I'll give you sugar coated ya-... oh wait that will just make you not want the point of the story... okay fine I don't know what I'll do because i am going to write it xD

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Caged Kyuubi**_

By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Four:

Forgotten

Time spun blurring around him captivating Sasuke. Blackness consuming his very being taking away all thoughts and awareness as Naruto fell before his eyes. Before he knew it he is back in Konoha sitting next to an injured Naruto with no memories of what had happen.

Sitting there he shifts his black eyes to Naruto the bandages looked to be new that was a good sign he wasn't 'out if it' for more then a few days... or at least he hopes it does.

"So you've finally come to, Sasuke," a familiar voice rings out.

"Hmph," was all Sasuke had to say in reply. The last thing he needed is to be lectured about losing control. Not that he cared as long as Naruto is alright. Reaching out his right hand he brushes back Naruto's hair his tips gracing over the bangs beneath. Gritting his teeth in anger to himself he pulls the hand back griping it tightly in a fist.

"He's not as bad as he looks after all it is Naruto. He'll be fine once he gets up," the voice said as if it's what Sasuke wanted to hear.

Looking behind him to the voice he glares at the speaker, Kakashi. He should of guessed, Kakashi is always butting in when it concerns them. Sighing he looks back to Naruto and decides to change the topic, "What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same. As far as the report from the Anbus goes they found you in your cursed state still attacking the rouge ninjas and attacking anyone who dared to even go near Naruto. They had to use a sleeping powder just to calm you down you still held onto Naruto so they had no choose, but to heal him with you then put you in the same room as him. Luckily none of the Anbus were hurt, but you were in a daze for four days and Naruto has been asleep for just as long. Well longer since you're finally out of your daze. Care to report what happen for you to lose control like that?" Kakashi fully informs figuring Sasuke should know while using it to sneak in and get the report of what happen before the backup got there. (AN #1)

Sasuke stared silent staring at the blond hair of Naruto. He hadn't expected to be in a daze for four days! He even attacked Anbu he was sure to get an ear full. Leaning forward he hides his eyes behind his hair not really wishing to talk about having to be protected by the dope. 'Dam it! Stupid baka (AN #2)!' Sasuke curses to himself mostly ignoring Kakashi.

A heavy sigh fills the room Sasuke could practically see Kakashi rubbing his hair in what would seem in flusteration, but Kaksuhi was never one to be flustered so easily. "Naruto's injury was your fault wasn't it?" Kakashi asks softly only to get silence once again, "I see... You do realize I have to report my finding to the Hokage and if Naruto can cause this she might -"

"It wasn't him!" Sasuke cuts in already knowing his actions may result in them being reassigned, "The dope hurt himself no reason to get them for that..." As if Kakashi knew it was a lie he pops his hand down upon Sasuke's head then disappears in a puff of smoke. (AN #3)

Bringing his hand between his legs he grips the chair tightly making his knuckles pale white his anger boiling inside him. Even after two years with Orochimaru and his training afterward was not enough to become stronger he still had to be protected by Naruto! He hated that more then anything...

"Aggggg.... where am I?" The question rung out invading Sasuke's train of thoughts. Looking up Sasukes lock onto the awoken Naruto trying to get up. Quickly lashing out Sasuke stops him in his tracks laying him carefully back down.

"You are in the medic room after getting hit in the back of the head, dope," Sasuke replies in his usual manner. Only to receive a strange look from his lover making him add, "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No it's not that... it's just that... who are you?"

A dagger shot through Sasuke's heart the words ringing inside his head. There isn't a way Naruto just said that did he? Naruto was just messing with him, he'll start laughing any time soon now... right? But it didn't come the laughing, the smiles, the sweet voice telling him he was kidding, none of it... "Naruto -" Sasuke starts, but was sadly interrupted by the door opening.

"Good your up Naruto. I can't believe how careless you were!" The annoying high pitch voice of Sakura rings out. Groaning inside Sasuke mentally pugs his ears, he never could stand Sakura nor understand how Naruto could ever had a crush on her. It might be he just likes those who tend to hate him... (AN #4)

Blinking at her he asks the same of her as he did with Sasuke, "Who are you?"

At first she was shock, but then just as Sasuke assumed she suspects Naruto of joking around. "Knock it off Naruto we were very worried about you!"

"Wh-what?"

"Naru-" "Sakura.... I don't think he's playing around..." Sasuke interrupts.

"Of course I'm not fooling around! Who the hell are you people?!" Naruto practically screams.

"Naruto..." Was all Sakura could muster to say to the confused Naruto.

The room filled with silence even Naruto himself was quite, but this only lasted for no more then a moment ending when Sasuke abruptly got up from the chair.

"No one..." Sasuke simply stats before turning towards the door he head out with Sakura behind him, worried.

Sasuke was flustered how could he be so weak as to allow Naruto to be hurt as badly as to lose his memories! Storming his way down the hall Sakura stops him. "Wait Sasuke!" She calls out to him. A tiresome thing hasn't she learned that she's annoying? "You can't leave him like that..."

"Like what?" Another familiar voice asks. Glancing over he spots its owner... the Hokage herself stood before him with medical Anbus.

"...." Sasuke didn't wish to answer to the likes of her. He wanted to go off and finish the ones who hurt his Naruto.

"Naruto lost his memories..." Sakura replies for him still giving him a worry look. 'Dam it stop looking at me like that! I'm NOT a dam dog!' Sasuke curses at her in silence.

"I see... Well I can't say I'm surprised concentering the massive trauma he got to his head, but I was hoping that he would retain his memories just the same..." Lady Tsunade in a wishful voice looking towards Naruto's room.

"What do you mean-" Sakura began.

"By hoping he kept his memories?" Sasuke finishes without really thinking. Everything was happening so fast as i he was stuck in a downward spiral with no where to run...

"I hate to say it, but we have to face facts without his memories and the way the Kyuubi inside him we have to think of the possibility that without his memories he will become frighten of the Kyuubi and lose control over his body to the Kyuubi," Tsunade informs firmly looking straight at Sasuke as if she knew he would hate the news the most before adding, "We may have to retain him..."

"Then I will have to get his memories back for him..." Sasuke simply states. Naruto had once saved him from his dark imprisonment and now it is his turn to return the favor. Yanking his arm away from Sakura he goes back to the door way of Naruto's room.

"You have a week before it's out of my hands, Sasuke..." Tsunade calls leaving for another room with the Anbus as she waves for Sakura to follow as well.

With one final look to Sasuke she rushes off to join Tsunade as Sasuke heads into Naruto's room planning on how to get his beloved's memories back before it was too late...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I talk with the characters lets do a run down of notes in the story!

AN #1: Sorry for the talkive Kakashi D:

Just think he would want to tell Sasuke personally, but not sure how he really would want to handle this to be honest lol

AN #2: Baka is Japanese. And personally I like it FAR more then the English version because it sounds more like an insult xD

If you're wondering, Baka means Idiot in English

But seriously sometimes the Japanese version is better =^^=

AN #3: I have no idea why, but when I was typing the 'puff' the song 'Puff the Magic Dragon' entered my head is now stuck there .

For those who don't know Puff the Magic Dragon is an old 80s song in America... yea I know I'm a Nerd .;

AN #4: ... it doesn't mean anything bad really! But think about it! Everyone he likes once hated him in some way or another! Iruka-sensei hated how much he acted out, Sakura hated him mostly because he wasn't Sasuke, Sasuke hated him because he got in the way a lot, and the list goes on... the two people I think that didn't hate him at first was the third and the fourth, but really I think that's about it.

And that covers that! Now to speak with the characters!

Naruto: How come I lost my memories?

Author: Because.

Naruto: Oh okay.

Sasuke: Dope that wasn't a real answer.

Author: Shhh!

Naruto: Huh?

Author: Nothing ^^;

Naruto: Okay I missed something...

Sasuke: You always do...

Naruto: .... shut up Teme.

Sasuke: Only if I get a kiss~

Author: Oh my. Now now don't want to give too much to the readers~

AN: Anyways thanks for waiting! Sorry about everything hopefully it won't happen again and stay turn in for the next two chapters as I write them... .;

Also it's the point of the story! \o/

(finally .;)

Please review :D


	5. Day One

----EDIT NOTE: OMG! I miss spelt some character names! D: D: SORRY!----

I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: Yea the computer that I was working on, researching on, saving on, anything to do with this story, BROKE! AGGG! I hate you computer! I am using my parents computer until I can fix it. But since I can't re-get on that computer I had to re-write the WHOLE chapter AGAIN! I was NOT pleased when I first figured it out and even… honestly… avoided it. But it took me weeks to get where I was so I was very disappointed to lose so much info. In order to keep the fans that are felt over I am cutting this chapter shorter then what it was so that I can update and you guys can know what has happened.

And! Yeas I know chapter 4 was short! Honestly it took me the whole day to write it! I honestly thought it was faaaaaaaaar longer then that! T-T

Anyways that's all for the update~

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caged Kyuubi  
By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Five:  
Day One

Entering the room Sasuke finds the dope trying to get the bandages from his head causing Sasuke to shake his head. Even though the brat was a fast healer he shouldn't be so hasty to take off the bandages. Looking straight to Naruto he watches him finally unwrap the dam item then grins like an idiot at his achievement. Honestly Sasuke had no idea what to do with him, the little trouble maker... Chuckling softly a smirk crosses Sasuke's lips his happiness at the memories playing behind his black eyes.

Then it hit Sasuke he didn't even know how much Naruto actually remembers! They meet once as children, but had Naruto known his name back then? Could he remember the academy? The genin exam? Chunin? ANYTHING?!

The thoughts swirls through his mind poisoning his body into fear of the unknown quickly taking a deep breath Sasuke closes his eyes calming down. Even after all this time Sasuke had worries that made him sick to his stomach which are deadly to a ninja, but with the old Naruto it was fine he had strength with him. But now… now it's different now it's time to support Naruto and the first thing to do was to see if Naruto remembers anything with _Iruka-sensei._

_"What you doing back, jerk," Naruto's upset voice asks._

_'Dam it why can't the brat just ever keep his mouth shut?!' Sasuke curses the removes himself from the doorway walking over to the other his smirk long gone. Opening his eyes he glares down upon him. "To tell you lost your memories, dope," Sasuke sharply replies._

_Glaring right back towards Sasuke like in the olden days before they feel in love Naruto spats back, "Just because I don't know you doesn't mean I forgotten everything!"_

_"Oh really now?"_

_"Yes really!"_

_"Then tell me where you grew up!"_

_"In Konoha! See I remember!"_

_"Then what do you do in Konoha?"_

_"I'm… I'm…." Naruto voice trails off along with his anger, his glares, replace with realization that Sasuke's words spoke the truth… Stiffing back up he looks away quickly adding, "S-so what if I lost them!" As if he didn't want to lose. Seeing this reaction pulled at Sasuke's heart strings… perhaps he was being a little too harsh on the baka… It wasn't his fault… Yea yea it was._

_"Don't you want to remember who you were?" Sasuke pipes up a bit softer. 'The dope is lucky he soften me up...' Sasuke comments trying to keep his pride in tact._

_At first Naruto was silent his face constrating thinking about Sasuke's words. It was easy to tell by his reaction that he wasn't taking it as easy as he was making it out to be. Shifting on the bed he shyly looks Sasuke in the yes with a simple question, "Why would you care even if I do?"_

_Holding his rage Sasuke balls his right hand into a fist so tempted to just hit him and get the memories back that way, but yet he didn't want to risk losing more of Naruto's memories. "Look here. I'm your partner in ninja missions so like or not I'm responsible for you and I'm getting you your memories back weather you like it or not," Sasuke snaps adding, "Now come on we're going to visit Iraka." _

_Turning away from Naruto he didn't get to take two steps forward when Naruto calls behind, "Wait, I won't go unless I know your name!"_

_Stepping at the door he looks over his shoulder at Naruto making sure he use his famous smirk he used when they were both genins fighting to out due the other. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke proudly introduces himself._

_Grinning like he just got a new playmate Naruto jumps out of bed following Sasuke out of the Medic place. Sure what Sasuke was doing wasn't authorized, but as far as Sasuke was concern if they were only going to give him a week then they should at least allow him to take Naruto out early… even if it was without their knowledge._

_Sneaking Naruto passed the Medical Ninjas busy taking down ninja names as they came in. Happy about the rush he takes Naruto's wrist heading him down the streets of Konoha in a bit of a rush, all the while wondering if he should take Naruto to _Ichiraku _Ramen on the way to see Iruka. _

_Turning heel it would be best to start with Naruto's favorite food. At least it was more sensible then another person or at least Sasuke hoped so. Leading all the way to _Ichiraku _Ramen he glances behind every now and then checking up on Naruto. Naruto just stumbled along behind him looking around at the people and people staring at him because he still wore his medic clothes, maybe Sasuke did leave just a bit too much in a hurry. Shaking his head Sasuke makes note to get Naruto clothes later right now it was more important to concentrate on getting those memories back before the Anbus come after Naruto._

_"Kakashi!" A voice calls out from behind the flags of _Ichiraku _Ramen. 'It couldn't be…' Sasuke ponders rushing into the ramen shop to see that it was indeed Kakashi and Iraka, only to find that they are kissing. Turning bright red Iruka pushes Kakashi away in embarrassment. "Kakashi please don't kiss me in public like that…" Iraka pleaded._

_"I couldn't help it you were being so loud~" Kakashi teases playfully and was rewarded with the flush face of Iraka. Along with the added bonus of Naruto's confuse look and Sasuke's face of not wanting to know them._

_"Well if you two are done I'm going to get Naruto some ramen," Sasuke interrupts, a bit annoyed at the two. Sitting Naruto down on the stool he sits next to him taking the one between Naruto and Iruka._

_"Ah if you're here then I'll pay for it. It's been awhile since I've treated Naruto," Iraka offers with a smile plainly glad to see Naruto better and out of the Medic place._

_Hearing his name Naruto looks past Sasuke as Sasuke watches him. Naruto shifts his gaze over to Sasuke looking him in the eyes and causing him to straiten his back. Sighing silently in relief as Naruto looks away from him to Iraka Sasuke hoped that Naruto was just a look to reassure himself._

_"How you know my name?" Naruto asks blinking his eyes. Lowering his head Sasuke quickly gets up as he takes Naruto's arm he pulls him away. "Wah! Wait Sasuke what's going on?!" Not replying to the dope he yanks him to the entrance._

_"Wait, Sasuke what happen to Naruto?" Iraka called out his voice laced with worry and concerned towards the student he's always considered as a son. (AN)_

_Stopping just at the flaps he softly says, "His memories are gone…" before rushing out disappearing from sight along with Naruto he looks around trying to figure out a better approach this a better way._

_"Sasuke?" A soft voice calls out behind him with as much worry as Iraka's voice had if not more. Looking behind towards Naruto's eyes his heart shattered his refection shimmering off the running tears. Unable to control himself he pulls Naruto into a tight hug gently rubbing the fox's back softly saying, "It's okay Naruto we'll continue this tomorrow." Never before has he seen Naruto in such a way, perhaps he had already lost his beloved Naruto…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Oh come on! We've all to thought it at least once! Right?_

_…._

_Right?_

_…._

_Okay I'll shut up now .;_

_Author: Since I need to post this up quickly there's no talk with the characters this time._

_Naruto & Sasuke: WHAT?!_

_Author: Yup sorry! *posts it up quickly* ^_^_

_Naruto: … you're just so evil…_

_Sasuke: This isn't over…_

_Author: Yes it is :P_

_Sorry about the wait once again, but I'm back~! Please Review!_


	6. Day Two

I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: -Changed for this chapter only!- THIS chapter DOES have SPOILERS. This is a LONG chapter. Sadly no yaoi this time.

A/N: All right I was luckily not to be killed by Sasuke and Naruto due to me not talking with them, but don't worry I'll talk with them this time 3

ALSO! Update I just watch all the way to episode 122 of Naruto Shippuden! Which means I can use my new found knowledge for later chapters; not now since I'm still at the very start of the story.

SPOILER- spoileromgsusukesnewjutsuheshouldofhadsnakestobeginwithspoiler - SPOILER

Yea that's right you have to work for your spoiler :3

Also I kind of forgot a part in Chapter 5 since I was rushing myself so the start of Chapter 6 will start off what was suppose to be the end of Chapter 5 ^^;

Anyways that's all for the update~

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caged Kyuubi  
By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Six:  
Day Two

Sasuke had whisked them off to the training grounds figuring that would be the best place of any to just relax and let Naruto rest. Having place Naruto on the middle log to sleep while he watches out for danger thought and memories begin to evade his mind. Thoughts of their time in the classroom where Naruto's idiot acts got them all in trouble like that time when the dope didn't turn up for class to goof off, playing some lame prank most likely, and since he missed it the whole class had to review the Transformation Jutsu. Of course when it was Naruto's turn he had to do another prank by doing his Sexy no Jutsu even back then Sasuke disliked it.

'It was childish, stupid, and…' Glancing towards Naruto a faint smile forms upon his face before he finished his thought… 'And as never true to its name for Naruto is sexy just the way he is.'

Reaching over Sasuke rushes the bright blond hair from Naruto's face only for Naruto to groan at the annoyance in his sleep before shifting to a new position as he settles down once again. Smirking a bit evilly Sasuke thinks about doing it once again this Naruto was so different then his past Naruto. Just looking at him brought back memories of times when Sasuke could care less about anyone especially Naruto. Back then during the test of graduating the Academy by performing the Clone Jutsu he knew someone like Naruto would never pass and he was right. While students and parents swarmed the entrance to the school Sasuke had slipped by on his way to train also taking notice of the 'half baked loser' called Naruto on the swing. At the time he thought that was the last time he would have to deal with the idiot, only for him to come to the class with the others who made genin sitting next to him of all places or so he thought back then. (A/N #1)

Sighing heavily at how he used to act his actions were much different now though. His rough attitude and superior presence had disappeared the more he came to know and understand Naruto. His attitude lightening up as well as his presence it becoming more of one that fitted in with others instead of being snobby. It was strange how just being here in this one place brought back so many memories. Leaning against the middle log like Naruto his eye lids drifted fluttering closed basking in the light from the sky careful not to lay upon a part of Naruto not wishes to hearing whining at this time.

Suddenly it hit him! Shooting up he grins evilly. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!' Sasuke thought to himself somewhat cursing at his stupidity. If he could get this many memories at this one part of their memories then it would make since that the more places they visit from the past then likely that Naruto would begin to connect it! It was their only chance at getting the memories under a week. 'All right in the morning we're going to the Academy,' Sasuke decided. Those Anbus don't know who they are messing with. If they want Naruto it will be over his cold dead body, starting tomorrow he will put his plans into action.

***Next Day***

Resting just enough to be aware of danger he awakes to the rising sun, dawn… not the time he had hoped to be awake at much less awoken to. Glaring to his right as Yamato appears there before approaching them.

"If you're here for Naruto then beat it, I still have five more days before it's time for the likes of you and the others take him," Sasuke informs his voice lacing with death for the other. Yamato the temporary sensei of team 7 with that has been Sai, still he worked directly under Tsunade and that just screamed trouble.

Letting a smile form on his face Yamato stands just feet away from them while Sasuke's eyes turned red activating his Sharingan. Seeing the other's hands snap to his chest in a gesture only to be taken as he's not here to fight Sasuke turns off his Sharingan, but still kept his hand on his katana just in case.

"I'm not here for Naruto," Yamato began only for Sasuke to glare at him like he would with his enemy which causes the poor innocent Anbu to sigh heavily. This tactic wasn't working out as he had hoped then again ever since Sasuke has come back he's only really been open to Naruto and never really liked Yamato due to the fact that because he wished the 'New Kakashi Team' he took them to a hot springs where Sai got to see Naruto's dick before Sasuke ever could. To say the least Sasuke hated him with all his might, he should of seen it first! Shaking his head Yamato continues what he was saying, "I heard word that Naruto had lost his memories and come to check to see how he is doing, that is all. (A/N #2)

"Well as you can see he is still Naruto and not that dam fox so you can move along."

"Sasuke, I know you love Naruto and wish not to lose him. However that does not excuse ignore what may happen. For all we know Kyuubi is already taking advantage over this situation and is planning on taking over any second. You need to stop thinking about yourself and think about the village. If the Kyuubi takes over not only will he attack Konoha, but you as well."

"….Shut up. Naruto is not weak enough to let that dam beast take over him. You say that you know Naruto, but yet you think this of him? Anyone who knows the true Naruto would know he doesn't give up not even to a demon."

Silence filled the area between them only fueling Sasuke's anger over the other. Slipping his fingers over the handle his fingers where itching over he starts to slide out his katana smoothly and elegantly as if to say 'if you don't get the hell out of here right now I'm going to slice you to ribbons'. With embedding danger looming over head Yamato knew in order for Sasuke to understand he would have to learn by seeing it for himself, the Naruto that attacked for no reason. With no way to get through to Sasuke Yamato left so that Sasuke could learn as to why everyone was afraid.

Sighing himself Sasuke lets go of the katana's hilt letting gravity scrap it back into place within its sheath. The snap of the hilt reaching the sheath rang out awaking Naruto who groaned and rubs his eyes most likely wondering where that noise came from.

"What happen?" Naruto asks sitting up still rubbing his eyes.

"I had to wake you up some how," Sasuke tells him as he gets up adding, "At the rate you were sleeping you were going to sleep all day." With that he began walking slow enough so that Naruto could to tell he's leaving him, but fast enough to make Naruto think he's going to leave him there.

"Huh? Where you going?" Naruto questions scrambling to his feet to keep up with Sasuke.

"You'll see, dope," Sasuke replies smoothly recalling his old stubborn voice of his childhood. Causing Naruto to become angry at him for he expected a real answer instead of being called names. 'Well at least he still has his charm and personality still in tact,' Sasuke comments as he leads Naruto towards the Academy.

Being careful to avoid any places where old friends of theirs might be Sasuke carefully walks through town right to the Academy luckily for them this it is before the students had to come around for class so it was empty. Swiftly moving over to the door he lets them in and headed straight to Iruka's classroom where he and Naruto took their class. Opening the door he allows Naruto inside before going inside himself. This place was not only where they had class, but where they had their first kiss ending with all the girls being upset and beating up Naruto over it. Back then when the girls were fighting over him he thought of them as clueless then as he grew older he came to realize that not only where they clueless, but more idiotic then Naruto and that's saying something.

Watching Naruto look around the room examine it as he tries so hard to figure out why in the world Sasuke would ever bring him here. Stepping over he walks to where they were when they were assigned squads in the days he wanted nothing more then to do everything by himself and he was ended up with Naruto mostly because they wished to have the best and worse together. Shaking his head he clears his head of the memories while scolding himself, 'Idiot you're not the one trying to get your memories back! Stop side tracking!"

"Ummm, Sasuke? Why did you bring me here?" Naruto pipes up interrupting Sasuke's scolding.

"You came here when you were younger. It would be best to go places you've been before. It will be easier then hurting ones you know by telling them you don't remember them," Sasuke tells laying the plan all out for Naruto. Knowing him if he even tried to say it another way Naruto wouldn't understand.

"Oh…" Looking around once more Naruto just shook his head to indicate that he doesn't remember this place adding, "I don't remember this place…"

"Of course you don't dope you don't even remember Iruka."

"Then you knew I wouldn't remember this place and brought me here anyways? Did you just want me to feel worse?!"

Disappearing, Sasuke flashes in front of Naruto backing him up against the backboard before placing his right hand next to Naruto's head as he glares down into those bright confused eyes. "Dope, I told you this is a way to get your memories back piece by piece. The more places we go the more your brain will be able to piece it together. Unless you just want to nothing and end up caged like an animal," Sasuke angrily stats before moving away heading off again.

Admitting a low growl of annoyance then quickly follows after Sasuke as he calls back, "I will remember you'll see."

'That's the whole plan, dope,' Sasuke playfully calls back in silence, but to be honest he was glad to get the brat worked up over this. He's seen more then once the strange power Naruto had when it came to getting what his mind set it self to even though the brat is still working on that whole Hokage plan. Though now, without his memories, Naruto may not have that drive or his dream. Shaking his head again to get rid of such thoughts Sasuke just repeated to himself that no matter what his old Naruto would be back just like how Naruto brought him back home.

Slowing his pace down, as they neared another building that had once been to, he now walks along side Naruto, who was still upset and determined to prove Sasuke wrong. Slipping his around Naruto's waist he grips it tightly almost like a snake would grip its pray.

"Hey!" Naruto yells blushing brightly at the sudden action. Ignoring the call he jumps high into the sky his flowing easily to the edge above them right next to the open window. Some things never change for this was the spot where Sasuke ate for lunch before they got their squads assigned to them. Sneaking them inside Sasuke lets him go in the room. Silence fills the room while Naruto looks around the empty room. "Do… do I know this place?"

"This is where you attacked me," Sasuke informs leaving out the embarrassing part that the brat had also beaten him, "We've only been here once, but it may help you remember something."

"I see…" Looking around more Naruto shook his head. With that Sasuke jumps out of the window with Naruto, off to the next location. This time he would take Naruto to the place where Kakashi took them to introduce themselves figuring it would be the most logical place to go next.

Running down the pathway he stops at the lookout point as he, sadly, lets Naruto's waist go. At being free Naruto looks around even walking over to the ledge to look over the whole of the village. "Wow…" the words just flow out of Naruto barely over a whisper, but still made their way to Sasuke's ears.

Making his way over to Naruto he goes to place his hand upon Naruto's shoulder when a familiar voice pipes up, "Huh? Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto repeats looking down ward to see who had spoken. Curious as well Sasuke looks down as well to spot the ever annoyed Shikamaru standing on the side of the wall.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprise. You do tend to heal faster then the rest of us," Shikamaru said as if it was nothing while making his way up to them.

'Great just what I need another person for Naruto to feel bad over not remembering,' Sasuke stats annoyed at his bad luck before asking, "What are you doing on the side of the look out platform?" (A/N #3)

Stepping onto level ground Shikamaru looks to Sasuke as if he just spotted him. "Tsunade sent me over here on a mission. Seems someone may have stashed stolen rings in one of the cracks and since I perform the _Kage Nui no Jutsu (_Shadow Sewing Jutsu) she figures I should use it to get the rings back, but in the end it's all just a big pain," Shikamaru complains adding, "And worse of all Temari is going to kill me if any of the rings even have a scratch on them. Something about rings being important to women."

"The look out platform?" Naruto repeats titling his head in thought. Seems the brat wasn't really playing mind to them just standing there trying to figure things out and where they are.

"When did Naruto's IQ drop?" Shikamaru questions while he looks over to Naruto to try to figure it out.

"My IQ didn't drop," Naruto snaps seemly more worried about someone bad talking him then worrying over his forgotten memories.

"He lost his memories," Sasuke informs not liking this one bit.

"What?! How did that happen? Naruto's hit his head more times then that and ended up fine," Shikamaru stats as he looks back to Sasuke.

"Humph."

"I see. Well then call me when he gets them back you're too bothersome to talk to without the Naruto we know. See you guys I'm off to the Hokage," Shikamaru calls, walking away from them earning a mincing glare from Sasuke.

Shrugging off Sasuke looks to the steps of the bridge leading here, the place they sat when they introduced themselves to Kakashi. At that time all Naruto could talk about was mostly ramen and becoming Hokage… and truthfully he hasn't changed from that attitude. Sakura of course could hardly talk, but it was plan to tell all she had on her mind was him and being his 'girl friend' as well as hating Naruto. As time went by, and after Sasuke choose Naruto as his lover, she's thankfully forgotten all about him. Then there was him, he talked only about killing his older brother, Itachi. He didn't want anyone his path or connect himself with, only revenge. As he grew older and moved back to Konoha he's grown out of such thoughts now he only thinks of helping Naruto because his dream of killing Itachi has already been accomplished. (A/N #4)

Deciding to check on if this place brought back any memories he turns his eyes just in time to see Naruto's figure start to pour red charka from it as the Kyuubi slowly started taking over. Shock and confusion filled Sasuke as he rushes to Naruto. 'What's going on? The Kyuubi is only released if Naruto is angered so how could this be happening? Did something upset him when I wasn't looking?!' Sasuke asks himself panic that this may end with him losing Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out. Activating his Sharingan just in time for their eyes to connect the ever blue orbs replaced with the wild crazed ones of Kyuubi's. Focusing deep inside Naruto like he had when they meet at_ Orochimaru_'s hideout after two in a half years allowing himself deep into the depths of Naruto's soul. (A/N #5)

Inside he found himself within the sewer jail that is the home of the demonic fox called Kyuubi. His red charka spilling out covering the arena even entrapping a frighten Naruto within his web. Building upon itself it bubbles forming the form Sasuke saw so long ago, a bubble version of Kyuubi; glaring at each other Sasuke just steps forward disbanding the charka like he did the first time, but this time he didn't let the dam demon talk. (A/N #6)

Exiting Naruto's soul he arrives in his own body just in time to catch Naurto's unconscious form. Picking him up he carries his love to the abandoned room that was once Naruto's before he moved in with Sasuke. Laying Naruto down Sasuke takes a quick look out praying no one saw the charka taking over Naruto and had followed them. Seeing and sensing nothing Sasuke closes the window using the dusty curtain to prevent anyone from finding them. Sitting down next to Naruto's sleeping body he himself falls into sleep from lack of sleep….

***Morning***

Awaking to morning sun singing bird filled his ears wit promises of the ever faithful Naruto's return. Cracking his shoulders in a rolling fashion Sasuke plans for where they should go, 'Perhaps I should try Ichiraku Ramen again. He was there only for a little while not enough to really remember it. I should at least wake the dope up first.' Looking towards the ground to Naruto he finds that Naruto isn't there figuring he must of rolled in his sleep like he normally does he looks around the room trying to find him only to find…

An empty room…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N #1- Okay I admit it! I can't think of how to spell that word they used in the show! But this is good enough…

…

right? ^^;

A/N #2- I do NOT know Yamato well enough to do an accurate talking scene with him! My deepest apologies to all Yamato fans if this is in no way how Yamato would act. Truth be told I only know as much as I have seen from him which, sorry to say, is not much! I am using him in order to give more background that will be useful later on in the story and someone needed to be the one to say this to Sasuke and since he's the only Anbu (besides Sai) that I know of (an no Kakashi doesn't count since he's not Anbu anymore) it had to be him to make this scene work.

A/N #3- Okay to be honest I have not idea what that place is called so I made up a name for it. If you know what it is called please tell me! I will edit this and put its name in!

A/N #4: No I don't know how Itachi dies. All I know is that he gets killed by Sasuke other then that I don't know any more then that. So PLEASE do NOT spoil it for me I want to watch and read it for myself! Thank you ^^

A/N #5- Actually now that I think about it, where is that place? Is it his soul? Is it the inside of the seal with Naruto's soul? Is it inside the seal where Naruto is so happens to appear every now and then? Is it the inside of his stomach? I mean seriously I have no clue. I don't think they even tell you where it is, what it is, and why it is there. I've only watch the anime so for all I know this may be explained in the manga, but since I have yet to read any of it I don't know for sure. Could any one tell me this answer? I really am curious to know the answer to this.

A/N #6- While on the topic about the sewer place, why in the world is it a sewer? Is it meant to show who 'dirty' and 'evil' the demon is by putting it in a sewer? Now I get that it's to show how 'nasty' he is and everything, but seriously think about it. Why a sewer? Wouldn't you get just as much 'nastiness' from a rioting forest? Or how about a decaying building? Why these chooses? Well the way I see it is that I'm guessing the outer part from Kyuubi's imprisonment is suppose to represent Naruto's side. So showing a sewer would give them the impression that you mean to say not only is Kyuubi 'nasty' but so is Naruto. However, if you go with something like a rioting forest or a decaying building it symbolizes that there was once a good place before Kyuubi came along thus began the destruction of Naruto's sweet and innocent soul. Don't know maybe it's just me, but wouldn't it be more of a 'pull at your heart strings' I mean if you see a forest or building on the verge of dying you want to help it, but a sewer most people would just as it's always bad and what not. Then again it may only but me who thinks that. Not that I'm complaining I mean I LOVE that place it's so bad ass looking, it just doesn't really make since you know?

Random A/N- You know I was thinking again, I should really stop thinking, and I came to realize that there's an episode where Sai disobeys the guy who made the Anbu Roots (sorry bad with names). But if you disobey rules wouldn't they kick you out or something? So doesn't that make him an x-Anbu Root ninja? And if so why isn't that guy sending out killers after Sai?

Author: Well that's the end of that chapter~ Now let's speak with the boys.

Naruto: I'm assuming by 'boys' you mean us…

Author: Yups~

Sasuke: What are you so happy about? We're still not happy that you left out our say in the last chapter.

Author: Oh you remember that… hehe ^^;

Sasuke: *glares*

Naruto: Of course we remember! I may have lost my memories in the story, but I'm still me out of it! And why are you happy?

Author: Because~

Sasuke & Naruto: ……

Author: *grinning*

Naruto: Because WHAT?!

Author: Because I saw something in Episode 5~

Naruto: *blush* Wh-wh-what

Sasuke: Yea you had that part in the quick update. You still over that?

Author: And for the fact that I'm getting to chapter 7~

Naruto: Huh? What's so special about chapter 7? Isn't it like any other Chapter so far?

Author: Tsk tsk Naruto don't you know anything about authors? We don't spoil anything about our little stories. If you wanna know you just have to go read it when it gets done. Of course I will have to be alive to type it~

Sasuke: … This is just a trick to not be killed.

Author: Oh come now Sasuke would I do that? *innocent eyes*

Sasuke & Naruto: *glare at Author as if to say 'YES!'*

Author: … Ummm… how about this I'll type of Chapter 7 and if it's like the other chapters then you can kill me, deal? ^^;

Sasuke: ….…Fine.

Author: Woot! Looks like my bacon is cleared! Now off to try to write Chapter 7!~


	7. Prisoned Soul

I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read. LOTS of EXPERIMENTAL writing in this chapter!

A/N: Alright went over my notes and whatnot! Still trying to get used to deadlines .

Maybe I'll just get my sister to whack me over the head. Oh well at least I'm trying my best *thumbs up*. To start with I would like to thank everyone who has favorite this story as well as those who comment! I wouldn't be able to write if it wasn't for you guys! While I'm still in the dumps about the publishers and not being able to write my original stories I still have this to come to. I don't know if I will be able to write an original story again because of what publisher have put me through, but I have been trying. Oh well that's enough about me xD

Now to what you all be waiting for Chapter 7 and please tell me if my writing is getting better or worse so that I know what to fix! Thanks everyone! You're all so kind! :D

Anyways that's all for the update~

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caged Kyuubi  
By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Seven:  
Prisoned Soul (A/N#1)

Sasuke eyes around the empty room his mind blank and mystified with shock. Suddenly it all clicked together in Sasuke's head that Naruto wasn't there. Scrambling to his feet Sasuke stubbles to search the complex of the worn-out room, even in places Naruto would never be able to fit in, just for a hint of where his Naruto is. Looking at the nightstand that once held their genin squad picture Sasuke comes to an abrupt halt, griping his fist tightly.

'IDIOT! Looking around like this isn't going to help,' Sasuke curses himself angrily. How could he have been so stupid to allow himself to look everywhere like that? 'Dam it! Naruto's stupidity is rubbing off on me!'

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke growls out, his anger boiling inside him as he doesn't even move to glare at his old sensei who stood by the now open window.

"I heard Naruto lost control," Kakashi began.

"I don't know what you're talking he didn't lose control!"

Silence fell upon the room draping over them like a heavy cloak of unease, either leaving any opening that they are going to back from their statements. Finally feed up with the chilling air floating between them Sasuke shifts his head to the right glaring straight at Kakashi his eyes that of a predator about to strike upon its weak pray. Kakashi, however, was not fazed or even shock by the death glare he only glared right back at those dark depths of Sasuke's eyes. Wind hollowing as the two stare each other down each running through what may happen…

"You didn't think no one saw did you Sasuke? You were at the lookout point that looks over the village it isn't hard for any decent Jounin or Anbu to see you as well, Sasuke. They saw the Nine-tails Cloak form on Naruto and you had to use the power of the Sharingan to bring Naruto back," Kakashi spoke his voice firm and strong, much like an old wise man.

Swinging his leg out behind him Sasuke spins fully facing the other his gaze never once losing connection with Kakashi's eyes. "Naruto didn't lose control. I keep control of him," Sasuke points out his voice dripping with venom.

"He lost control and you kno-"

"Is that why you TOOK him?!"

"Sasuke, we had no other choos-"

"SHUT IT! The Hokage gave me a week! Are you all so **jobless** that you'll GO BACK ON YOUR WORD?!"

"Sasuke, cool down. Naruto is-"

"Where did you take him?!"

"The Anbus got him, not me."

"Dam it!" With that Sasuke dashed out of sight landing on the seal of the window frame adding, "Naruto would of never let this happen to us…" before heading into the vast village to search for Naruto leaving Kakashi with his words inked with truth.

Sasuke's body blur past the buildings of Konoha using his blinding speed to head straight towards the prison of Konoha, the only logical place Sasuke could think of where they would put a tremendous terror like Kyuubi away. He just hopes that he wasn't too late to save his dope from the horrors that might have befallen him just because of his cursed seal locking away that dam fox. 'If only I hadn't slept… if only I had woken up…' Shaking his head clear of those thoughts they were not like him to think such things!

Skidding straight into the shades Sasuke forms a plan bit by bit, calculating what could happen and what may happen. Rising his finger he stops at his hip as if he realized something. Looking to the wood his heart fell once again as no one was there, but himself… alone.

'Tsk, after this I'm going to make sure to teach that dope not to get captured!' Sasuke mentally notes. Turning his gaze back to the big building for the most dangerous ninja that still house those hungry prisoners Fuujin and Raijin Naruto told him all about. If those beasts were in there yet could still have gotten out does that mean Naruto may have not been put here? They would want to place him in a place with much more secured guards and much stronger binds? Glancing above to the guards' posts high above on the prison wall they seem to be shifting to new ninjas so the other may rest, it was now or never to make his move. He couldn't just back down from being so close to getting into the so called 'tightly secured' prison. Without a thought Sasuke used the shadows sneaking past the guards while their backs were turned and enters deep within the depths of criminals. Inching past the jails he was surprise that there are very few guards within the prison most of them seem to be outside up on the wall of the prison. Shrugging it off Sasuke goes back to look for settle hints to where the dope may have been placed. Though the deeper he went the less he saw of guards, as if they were hiding shadowing themselves from the danger. Taking this as a sign that he is nearing his love he heads deep down into the bowels of Earth looking as though someone just dug it.

(WARNING – SICKENING TEXT HERE)

Stepping deeper and deeper the flames upon the wall dimmed and redden like blood spattering from each one. A screeching clatter of chains filling the passageway scraping for escape daring anyone to set it free, filling the air with its sound. Yet this could not stand to the taste. Guts that are filled to the rim of waste twisted with live sewer rats while rooting upon your tongue couldn't compare to this.

(ALRIGHT IT DONE – A/N #2)

Snapping his hand across his mouth Sasuke coughs throwing up into it the taste was getting to him he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Stopping in his tracks he leans against the wall with his right side his body gasping for the slim change of air laced within the thick air.

'I suppose this is why no guards are down here no person would be sane enough to go down here. But what is making the air taste so foul? What could make the dancing flames bend to its will so far that they change in behavior and color?' Sasuke ponders as he forces his legs to move forward. The atmosphere weighing heavily on his body crushing him towards the ground as he inches closer to the end of the corridor making his body terrible as he keeps to his feet. His vision blurred, mixing colors and shapes all the while pulling them apart. Before him the wall mixed and spun though ever so faintly he could make out an iron door. That had to be it no other creature could admit such a menacing and disgusting shield, but what had they done to Naruto to get such a defense to come into play? Groaning Sasuke closes his eyes his mind no longer being able to take the moving corridor any longer. Taking a deep breath Sasuke shoves himself away from the wall blindly running to the door taking this dash to just to the door more then anything, if he had seen right the door had a slit with bars so one may look inside. He had to at least look inside!

Taptap-taptap, taptap-taptap. The echoing taping of his running feet was all Sasuke could sense. Taptap-taptap, taptap-taptap. The noise raiding off the walls to the depths of his soul. Taptap-taptap, taptap-taptap. The void of all other sound sending him deeper to his own darkness, his own loneliness. Taptap-taptap, taptap-taptap. (A/N#3)

His hand darted out falling onto the cool steal of the iron door. Smiling he shoves his body right against it holding himself with just the small frame of the slit. Covering his mouth once again as he allows his body to finally get air once again, but only in small breaths. Turning his head to the open slit he slowly opening his eyes bit by bit until they were able to at least make out what lays behind the tightly closed door. Much to his surprise this section didn't have the foul taste, lighting, or the sounds. All that was here was the unconscious form of his Naruto. Chains covering every inch of his body tightly wrapping around him keeping Naruto within the air like a hammock decorated with paper seals upon the chains and on Naruto, whom now is dressed in a long one piece kimono for men. The fabric flowed with shading of light gray and patterns of tiny white snowflakes. Going red Sasuke was beyond pissed not only did they chain Naruto up, but they had the gal to redress him!

"Naruto, you idiot wake up!" Sasuke lashes out. No response came. "Dope! Get UP!" Sasuke cries out again. Nothing came once again. Anger built up inside Sasuke. "How… HOW DARE THEY!" His curse mark flared covering his body as he raised his left hand, balling it into a fist. His skin flushing to that dark gray of his second form of the curse mark fast then it ever had. Even though he had promised Naruto that upon his return to Konoha he just couldn't allow them to do this to Naruto not after everything Naruto has done for them as well as himself. Pounding his hand into the iron he pulls back away from the door to begin pounding with his right hand as well slowly bending and breaking down the door. His crazed madness tore the door to shreds allowing him inside the prison cell of his love. Ignoring the dripping blood from his hands Sasuke relax his hands to quickly unsheathe his katana cutting the chains before sheathing it once again just in time to catch Naruto. Naruto was so limp, so weak, and so pale it almost as if he was dead instead of just seal away. Lowering them to the ground Sasuke lays Naruto's legs on the ground freeing his right hand to take off the chains as well as the paper seals from Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispers his curse fading away at his despair. Sliding his arm under Naruto's knee once more he disappears from the cell reappearing outside of Konoha. 'Naruto can whine bout it later. I won't allow them to do any more harm to him…' Sasuke decided. Naruto's been through too much pain and suffering for the likes of them to be treated like a lowly demonic force bent on destroying them, have they not learned anything from the years Naruto has spent proving that he's Naruto and not that dam fox?! They were nothing but cowards not understanding the full true power that Naruto holds as himself. Naruto had a power that is even much stronger then that of anyone's even a demon's. Sasuke saw it quite clearly that is the reason why he stands at his side protecting him, guarding him, loving him. They are blind old geezers if they couldn't see what truly lies past that seal. For what lied beyond was the greatest power that this body could ever have, for it is…

Naruto _Uzumaki_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N#1- Okay ignoring that this is the title I was seriously going to name it- "Naruto, Naruto, Oh Where Art Thou Naruto?"

But then again that sounded really cheesy. What you guys think? If you like my first title for it better then I will change it. And anyone who doesn't know this quote should just replace Naruto with Romeo.

A/N#2- Okay stop right there! Sorry for the sick imagery! I told you I need to work on writing and one of the things I was told to work on is how I describe things! So in short this is me PRACTICING to better describe stuff. You don't HAVE to read it. The story still makes since without it. Other then that people who do read it please tell me how I did! Oh and before I forget there is a reason other then me practicing to have it, it makes since the further you read.

A/N#3- Yea I wanted to give that feeling of being in his shoes and also make you wait for when he finally gets to the door… Yes I am evil.

Author: Oh wow I got this out on the weekend. *is shocked*

Sasuke: Yea, but you had to rush typing it for three days non-stop.

Author: Quit you… -.- Anyways…ummmm.. What about the whole letting me live?

Sasuke: …. You had someone else dress Naruto…. -.-

Author: Well that's so you'd have a reason to get upset ^^;

Naruto: Yea Sasuke other wise you wouldn't have saved me.

Sasuke: … Tsk, fine… I'll let you live -.- *draps his arms over Naruto's shoulders from behind*

Naruto: *chuckles and hugs the arms happily*

Author: Thanks Naruto and Sasuke! Awww aren't they so cute like that? *takes pictures*

Sasuke&Naruto: *glare*

Author: Ummm… Anyways! Thanks for reading please stay tune for Chapter 8! Also please leave a review :D

~Thanks so much everyone *runs off to start Chapter 8*


	8. The Great Naruto Bridge

EDIT NOTE- Just fixed up some words and grammar nothing more 3

I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: Yea I'm beyond late with this one. There is a reason! I was really really into working out characters for my story and then started to try to work on the first chapter… and that's where I hit trouble. I didn't even write a freaking sentence yet and I ran into trouble with it! So while I was fixing the problem before I knew it the week had passed me and I was like- "It's what date? ..... Oh…. Oops." Anyways besides being completely useless with time and dates there isn't too much going on. The more I try to write my own original story the more trouble I seem to have with it. The main problem I am having is how to start it, but I think I got the low down. Plus I am trying something new. Every time I go to find something to help me with writing they all say to start with profiles of characters and outlines. Thing is I'm one of those people who like the story to tell itself without being tied down to anything and I love to let character develop by themselves within the story, but from what I've been told that is the worst thing you could ever do so I don't know. Just not really used to writing this way so I'm having a really hard time with it. Mostly because I get bored it's like I planed out everything and already know what's going to happen so what's the point of writing it? Guess I'm a writer who likes finding things out along with the reader. Maybe I should go back to the way I used to write? I don't know. What do you guys suggest? (Also just so you know I write this how I used to write; honestly ALL of this is off the top of my head, whatever I think up I type so I have no idea what's going to happen myself… so yea I'm strange xD)

Anyways that's all for the update~

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caged Kyuubi  
By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Eight:  
The Great Naruto Bridge

Sasuke carries Naruto elegantly and swiftly through the forest as he keeps from the path knowing too well that if anyone spots them they would have a herd of anbus on their tail trying everything just to stop them and capture them! For now he'll have to relay on his surroundings to sneak by unseen, leaving false traces for the ninja hounds. Konoha would not take the release of the most deadest tailed demons go especially after signs of Naruto losing control. (A/N #1)

Jumping away from the ground he lands on the side of a cliff running upward he comes to a small cave hidden by leaves. Slipping inside he places Naruto down laying the boy's back against the wall before turning to the entrance. The cave was not deep or big, but it was enough for Sasuke to gather their surroundings for he had sensed something odd. As if someone or something was breathing down the back of their necks, following their sound not their scent. He had to find out if this was true if someone had followed them and how to lose them even then it would be best to wait for Naruto to awake before continuing.

A sweet breeze of cooling air was all that greeted him, ruffling the leaves. Had he imagined it? Had his mind convinced itself that someone had followed them? Then again perhaps stopping here was fated. A chance to wait it out for Naruto to wake. 'Very well then fate I shall wait,' Sasuke spoke to fate within himself. Resting his back against the wall looking towards where Konoha lays he waits…

Spiraling winds of soft evergreens silks his very skin, cooling to a more freezing level as the sun begins to set. Flowers close up down below them saving their energy for when they can fest upon the brilliant light of the burning sun. Such a peaceful setting Sasuke had not foreseen for all he had planned was to get to safe hiding spot. Glancing towards the setting sun he silently wishes he could share it with his Naruto, the one he could touch and make love to.

'Then again-' Sasuke's thoughts began only to be interrupted by the ruffling of leaves down below. Glaring at the leaves of the brushes far below past the glinting leaves before him he readies his feet to attack while his hand lays firmly upon his katana. Pushing past the leaves an anbu appears with the symbol of Konoha emblazed on his mask. Smirking, Sasuke knew his gut wasn't wrong they were followed by someone. Eyeing the ninja he watches as they pressed their ear towards the ground as if listening, waiting for any sound to be made.

'He must be an elite ninja able to detect certain sounds from other and await movement from us. A formable tactic, I must get rid of him… but without sound from myself…' Sasuke skillfully deduces. Taking his hand ever so carefully away from his katana he once again relaxes against the cave wall in order to make sure not to make a single sound. Dropping his left hand over the edge of the cave a beautiful and majestic white snake slithered out from within Sasuke's sleeve. (A/N #2)

Slithering upon his master's command the rare white snake inches towards the anbu sneaking up to the side to come from a different area then where his master resides. A clever little pet that could only belong to Sasuke unlike a certain somebody… (A/N #3)

Coming from underneath the brush from the northwest the snake coils itself up hissing, easily catching the attention of the anbu. Watching the two from his eastward cave Sasuke could see them stand off. Did this anbu already know his plan? Closing his eyes Sasuke calmed his mind. This was not like him to worry; worrying was something the dope would do. Reopening his eyes he smirks as the fight begins knowing that there's no way a no name ninja would defeat his snake so easily.

Below the snake danced and weaved around the sharp kunais and shurikans fired at his direction. Darting quickly along the ground the white slips over the grass as delicately as soften snow blowing in the winds. Stretching out it strikes biting right into the anbu's jugular; killing him. Pulling away from the dead ninja's neck the snake slid back to Sasuke sinking back within the sleeve it once came from. Smirking to himself he looks towards Naruto just in time to catch the dope coming around.

"About time, dope," Sasuke comments as he smirks as he watches Naruto sit up. His little dope rubbing his eyes before opening them and much to Sasuke's shock Naruto's eyes were no longer the bright brilliant blue he remembers, but a darken gray version of those beautiful eyes. Their eyes meet those soften eyes empty and confused… Just what had they done to his head strong Naruto?

… Silence greeted Sasuke… No reply came from Naruto almost as if he didn't understand the words Sasuke said. Sasuke's smile and reassurance that held his hope had befallen his Naruto had been swept away. Something had happen to Naruto something that had changed him to this shell of what he once was without a shard of hope that Naruto could come back from this darken state…

Violently shaking away such thought Sasuke places a sweet fake smile for his beloved. Offering his hand towards Naruto slowly he speaks softly to him, "It's alright now Naruto you're in my care now." Naruto's eyes drifted towards the hand looking at it he slips his hands to Sasuke's placing them around the strong hand. Lifting it up he places it on his cheek and smiles as he closes his eyes.

Sasuke's heart pained at the sight. This wasn't Naruto, it will never be Naruto… His instincts overtook him and he pulls Naruto close into a tight hug. "Don't worry Naruto… I'll get you back," Sasuke whispers to him as he holds him tightly trying to figure out what to do next. Then again what could he do? He knew how to use his sharingan to bind people's minds to his genjutsu ways even found ways to venture inside Naruto's mind, but then again if he did that there was a chance that it would damage Naruto much more then he already was. Sighing deeply Sasuke realizes that there isn't much choice, but to at least continue with his initial plan of taking Naruto to places they've been for the time being.

Regretfully Sasuke loosens is grip on Naruto to allow himself to look him in the eyes once again. "Hey Naruto how does doing to your bridge sound?" Sasuke asks his voice strong and forceful. Naruto only pulled his right hand away from the hand he had cupped to his cheek to place it onto Sasuke's cheek. That's when Sasuke finally lost it tears flow freely down his cheeks over the warm hand as he cuffs the and with his free hand. "Yea let's do that…" Sasuke spoke replying to himself. Standing up Sasuke pulls his hands away from Naruto's to pick him up, carrying him as he had to come here. Naruto just looked up to him smiling softly and kindly without a care in the world as he places his hands on his torso.

Chuckling softly Sasuke dashes off jumping from tree branch to tree branch not caring about the dead anbu he had left behind. His days as a missing ninja never really had left him allowing him to easily move about without a trace to vanish into the wilderness, disappearing as easily as steam.

Continuing his journey to the Land of Waves he shifts through the darkness even traveling through night and day to come to the body of water that leads to Mist. Placing Naruto down he carefully Naruto's right hand he leads him towards the docks as he quickly removes any signs of his tears with his free arm. Moving at a place Naruto could keep up with he goes to a boat with an oddly familiar.

"Hello?" Sasuke calls out to the man. The man places a wooden box into his little rowboat before turning towards them.

"Oh, it's the loud mouth brat and his team mate," the man comments as though he's remembered something distasteful. Looking at the man it was clear that the man knew them, but for now Sasuke couldn't recognize him. "Let me guess you want me to row you into something just as deadly as before. Well let me tell you something I'm not doing that again. You partner almost had me killed the last time!" He adds the distaste still lace throughout his words; however they gave light to who this is. This is the man who had given them the ride all those years ago on their mission with Tazuna.

Just as the man turned back towards his boat Sasuke called out, "Hold on, this time we only wish to go to the bridge." The man looked towards them before sighing heavily.

"Alright get on," he stats waving his hand to hurry them. Moving to the boat he helps Naruto into the boat then goes in himself just as the man stepped in and headed off. Sitting down with Naruto at his side brought back memories of the loud mouth causing trouble in the middle of a mission. This was best for them to take boat since back then the bridge was not complete. It will be better to start where Naruto would best remember it then head out, if he remembered right Naruto did speak about coming to this place for some reason... (A/N #5)

Staying silent for the whole trip they reached the side that they had landed so long ago, standing up Sasuke gets out and helps Naruto out onto land. Taking Naruto's hand he goes to lead Naruto off but is stopped by the man's voice, "Hey! I know it's been a long time since I've given you a lift, but are you sure that's the same brat from before?" At first Sasuke didn't know what to say. He himself was thinking the same, feeling the complex feelings of if this really is Naruto…

"Yea it's him…" Sasuke finally states, finally settling on something to say.

To his surprise the man only replied back, "Hate to admit it, but I miss the loud mouth…" before heading back out to the water.

Smiling sadly Sasuke sets off to the village whispering back, "So do I…" Looking to Naruto he leads him towards the village adding, "Come along Naruto." Naruto followed along more like a little puppy then the strong willed boy he is, paining Sasuke's heart as he misses the old days of their arguments. Naruto looks to him with a confused worried look. Letting out the best chuckle he could muster Sasuke reassures him, "It's alright Naruto. We're almost there." Naruto smiles at him his worry and confusion gone as quickly as it had come making Sasuke worry about his mental state. Smiling back at him he leads them onto the bridge stopping in the middle of it to look over towards the western edge the sun long since gone replaced with the glowing moon of night. Allowing Naruto to stand there gazing at the sight with Sasuke standing beside him. He would not leave Naruto again; he will stay beside him even if Naruto was to remain this way…

"Well, if it isn't the brats again," a familiar voice behind them chimed up. Turning towards the sound Sasuke spots Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami standing there as if they had stopped there on their way home to speak with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N#1- Something about this paragraph doesn't sit well with me. It will more then likely take me more then 20 re-reads to figure out why, but I want to update soon so I will fix it later because right now I'm at a lost as to why I don't like it. If anyone wants to give their opinion of why go ahead, but no clue just something with it… yea this may even take more then a 100 re-reads to figure out…. Okay back to writing. (Yes I do write these after coming across something I want to talk about, I'm strange like that .)

A/N #2: If you don't know about this jutsu he gets it in Shippuden around the 100s may the 110s? I forget now, but it's around there. Other then that I don't think it gets a jutsu title or anything. Though I could be wrong .

A/N #3: …. Honestly if you don't know who I'm taking about you can just go re-watch the episodes of Naruto because it's really not that hard to figure out .;

A/N #4: Isn't it always this way with Naruto? Seems like before Shippuden anyone without a name died. (Well not counting Haku and Zabuza that is) It kind of reminds me of the red shirts in Star Track in a way… and yes I'm horrible with battle scenes. Alright I'll shut up for now, been having too many Author Notes xD

A/N #5: Okay I don't remember if they say that guy's name or not (please tell if they did), but it's that boat guy who rowed them there and complained about Naruto's loudness. Yea anyways I've heard about him going back to the bridge, but I personally have not gotten that far thust I do not know the reason as to why. Please don't tell me either. I wish to find out on my own ^_^

Alright now to speak with our boys!

Sasuke: You're a horrible writer.

Author: Oh gee thanks… .;

Naruto: You forget too easily .

Author: Okay… yea that's true .;

Sasuke: And who ever heard of a writer who could write fight scenes? Pathetic.

Author: Yea… but…

Naruto: But you also can't get your own stories done?

Author: Okay I'm a horrible writer T-T

Sasuke: About time you realized it -.-

Naruto: It only took me the first chapter to know that much -.-

Author: *Goes to her corner and sobs as she starts the next chapter*

Sasuke: And yet she still writes…

Naruto: Guess you can't stop a writer from writing…

Sasuke: And she is using this for learning…

Naruto: She should learn faster…

Sasuke: Agreed…

Thanks for reading!


	9. A Soothing Brake

I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: Yay more random talking to self .;

2009 was not a good year seemed like bad luck was everywhere! First I get a job that changes my time when I can work on my fanfic, then my computer completely crashes and the battery dies, then I had Christmas trouble that took my time, and then I forgot to move chapter 9 to my new computer and wasted the rest of the month trying to FIND it!

Well here's to the New Year let it be more kind to me! xD

Here's the delayed Chapter 9 sorry for the wait! I really tried to get this done quickly just been having the worse luck ever D:

Anyways that's all for the update~

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caged Kyuubi  
By: Timeless Wolf

Chapter Nine:  
A Soothing brake

Nervously Sasuke returns his eyes over to Naruto wondering how the dope will handle this unexpected reunion. Naruto just simply titled his head at them then lock eye with Sasuke as if to ask who these people are. Sighing softly Sasuke goes over to Naruto taking the brat's wrist he pulls him along, rushing past the shocked family.

"Wait!" Inari's voice called out to them. Sasuke's body halted without warning, no longer paying any mind to the mind that controls, instead it listens to the ever nagging voice that is curious as to what the boy would say… "What's wrong with Naruto?" Inari asks.

Remaining silent Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer or if he should answer at all. As far as he knew they would tell the anbus when they come for Naruto revealing the truth of where they headed off to. The air cooled around them, dropping in temperature as the sky darkens. Looking upward Sasuke raven locks slid down his face the moon illuming his pale face making it glow.

"Let's just say it's something that you shouldn't get involved with…" Sasuke replies deciding it is best for Naruto's friends to stay out of the mess Naruto's memory has caused. With that Sasuke pulls Naruto close before seemly disappearing, but has only used his ninja skills to jump away to the near by buildings of the town. Snaking along the buildings and the people he leads Naruto deep within the town away from Inari and the others. At this rate tings may end up worse off then they were before! Spotting the shop he was looking for Sasuke sneaks into it, keeping Naruto close and safe. Grabbing a soft white long jacket Sasuke lets go of Naruto allowing him to put it onto Naruto covering his face with the hood before zipping it up. (AN #1)

"This will keep you warm," Sasuke whispers to Naruto softly as to not be heard by anyone else. Naruto looks at it then smiles at Sasuke his eyes showing signs of him not understanding, but yet understanding the show of good nature from the other. Forcing himself to stay calm he grabs a darker gray one for himself.

"Hurry up I'm closing!" The store keeper angrily snaps at them. Ignoring the keeper Sasuke slips the jacket on elegantly placing the hood over his own head he quickly zips it up. Tossing the store owner coins he grabs onto Naruto's wrist once again and leads him off.

Leading Naruto out of town he heads for the forest they had used when fighting Zabuza on their mission to protect Tazuna and where Kakashi had once been imprisoned in water. Stopping by the lake Sasuke lets go of Naruto and uses the twigs near him to set up a little pile for a fire all the while keeping an eye on the dope. Naruto just seemed to be standing there watching his movements as if in thought, still silent.

The air softened, cooling down in temperature to an almost bone chilling atmosphere. Taking a deep breath Sasuke blows fire onto the twigs setting it to burn. Sighing in relief that at least they haven't been found… yet.

Snow started to fill his vision. Looking up he checks on his beloved. Naruto stood there looking up at the sky, enjoying the snow with his hands facing the sky as if to catch the little white crystals. Shifting his weight he easies his way over to Naruto, standing beside him. Wrapping his arms around the other he rests his head on Naruto's strong shoulder, his eyes distant and lost.

'If only we had more time…' Sasuke wishes. Snuggling his head against Naruto's neck he tells him the bad news, "We'll have to move, away from the snow… So enjoy it while it lasts." Surprisingly Naruto stayed silent, staring up at the sky as if he didn't wish to move an inch. Silence erupted between them leaving Sasuke with nothing more then a shattering heart, a heart keen on hearing even an ounce of what was Naruto only to get this doll of a shell.

Digging into the ground Sasuke holds tightly onto Naruto taking them both into the air, barely even dodging the shuriken whizzing by. 'Dam it I'm losing my edge,' Sasuke curses himself his eyes slitting in anger at himself and at their attacker. Sasuke managed to catch a glance of him, the devil of an Anbu just before he disappeared into the underbrush. 'Tsk, do they really think they'll get me with just one Anbu? There must be more around…' Scanning the area he saw dashing figures which could be more foes or shadow clones either way there were about eighteen of them he could spot in the open. For now it would be wise to think there are more in hiding and if that was the case he wouldn't stand a chance after all he still had a dam fox to protect.

Feeling the tip of his foot scratch of the ground he frees his right arm swinging up into the long sleeve of his robe taking a four of the kunai that hid there. As he lands on the ground with his one foot he tosses out the kunai aiming for four of the hiding places the Anbu had run to. Twelve shrunkens spun out at the same time, four hitting Sasuke's Kunai while the other eight flew straight for our two heroes.

Pulling back he turns his body, letting go of Naruto as he unsheathes his katana. Facing the shurikens he knocks them down while his body shields Naruto. For now they weren't surrounded Sasuke would have to use that to his advantage. Stepping back he keeps Naruto close waiting for the next move. Would they act so soon or wait like him? Would they go all out or would they stay? Sasuke's mind spun with these questions and hidden planning all such is the way of battle.

Ragging dogs bounded outward from the bushes running right for them. Lighting sprung from Sasuke's body before bolting out. Swinging his sword moving the lighting to his will, cracking the ground just in front of the hounds forcing them back. Whistling from behind catches his ears snapping his head behind he spots four senbons about to hit Naruto. The jerks had used the sound of the dogs and his jutsu to cover the attack at Naruto! Without hesitation Sasuke dropped his sword spinning his body as he jets his arm out protecting Naruto. The dogs sprinted forward once again, barking as they lunge for the attack. (AN#2)

Blood spattered the air all eight of them of the senbons had hit his arm and the dogs latched onto him, biting deeply into his skin. Smirking at Naruto and breathing hard just as he did on the day they fought Haku. "You could at least try to dodge, dope," Sasuke spat.

Red charka suffered and spilled out of Naruto his eyes changing to the slits of the Kyuubi's fire red eyes. Roaring in rage the nine tailed demon fox took over the Naruto. Shocked Sasuke's raven black eyes widen in shock as Naruto flashes from vision, running ramped blood flying as screams and whimpers of dogs filled the air. Naruto ruthlessly slaughtering them to shreds covering both he and Sasuke with blood.

'Come on Sasuke… MOVE!' Sasuke forces himself to lunge forward. Moving rapidly he catches Naruto, covering his eyes. "Naruto you got them..." Sasuke mustered out as he holds Naruto close with his other arm to calm his dear beast, "You got them…" Naruto's panting echoed in his ears as his body calmed the charka died down. Falling down to the ground he and Naruto rested there sitting together covered in blood as well as sitting in blood. Together as lovers…

* * *

AN #1: You know I completely forget if Naruto has shoes or not… then again they wouldn't leave without shoes if you think about it. So yea I'm going with that. ^^;

AN #2: Yea I'm no good with fighting so… avoided! xD

Anyone who has any tips they are more then welcomed to share them :D

Well that's it for chapter 9! Hoped you enjoy it! Now onward to chapter 10! 3


	10. Sasuke vs ?

I do not own Naruto

WARNING!: This story most likely will contain SPOILERS and YAOI. If you don't like don't read.

A/N: Been practicing writing battles and now's the time to put it to use. I'm thinking of ending the fanfic at chapter 11, but I'm not going to rush the story so we'll see how things go. Oh and my deviantart account is finally getting off the ground ^_^

Still Sasuke's POV!

~Enjoy

* * *

Caged Kyuubi

By: Timelesswolf

Chapter Ten:

Sasuke vs. ?

Removing his hand from Naruto's eyes he looks into them, emptiness is all that shun from them now. Weakness and loss shun on their edges as signs of Naruto losing even more of himself then he already had. Anger arose inside of Sasuke as he stood up, all he wanted was Naruto back and yet the anbus would not allow him to do so! They just had to come and make a mess of all the work he had done! Everything he had done for Naruto! Like… like it was trash! All just because they feared the Kyuubi locked deep inside Naruto. Too bad they didn't know what true fear is, that is something only Sasuke could show them. He will show them a terror far worse then Kyuubi could ever hope to be.

Reaching down Sasuke scoops up little Naruto caring him like a bride and holds the other close to himself as he whispers soft words to him, "Naruto, you came chasing for me… This chase may be difficult, but I will win. You will see, dope." Gripping the lifeless body Sasuke jumps high into the air landing on a branch he races off. This land was no longer safe for them.

Reaching the bridge once again only to stop in his tracks from passing over it. Sasuke has spotted ninjas upon it speaking to the villagers… one of them being Kakashi himself.

'So you are on out trail as well? You may have tracked me this far Kakashi, but this I where it will end,' Sasuke quietly warns. Ever so carefully he summons his right arm white snake, this allowed them to silently reach the ground by perching them onto its back as it lowered itself. Once on the ground Sasuke stepped ever so gently onto the earth before the snake slithered back into his right sleeve, so far so good.

There is no reason to pointlessly fight on the bridge plus Naruto would be upset at him if he involved innocent town folk. No, it wasn't just that. Sasuke's fighting style was that more of a snake's then anything else. With binding his time until it was time to strike! To follow his anger and attack now would be idiotic… which probably explains why Naruto does it so often.

Edging his way below the bridge Sasuke barely manages to sneak aboard a departing ship filled with many travelers. Seemed that this village has become quite popular since they were last here and luckily they made it just in time to board a leaving ship. For now it seems as if they are safe.

Time slip by them as the boat rocks and sways, Sasuke taking the odd snack or two when servants pass them by. Sighing heavily Sasuke brakes down a cracker to make it easier to feed to Naruto before looking out to the foggy sea. He had no clue where this boat is taking them nor did he much care. As long as it was a place that could help bring Naruto's memories back then he could care less about the destination.

That's when the foggy mist started to lift, light shinning through the sky welcoming them towards the land ahead. Braking through the mist a land greeted them… Disneyland that is.

From where he sat Sasuke could see the white castle and the gardens that Disneyland always has. Staring at the sight in disbelief Sasuke asks himself, 'What in the world?'

Drifting to the dock the boat came to a stop, ship-rights unboard the boat to tie it to the docks before placing down the ramp so passengers may exit. Tilting his head at this 'Disneyland' Sasuke is unsure of what to make of it, it is unlike anything he's ever seen before… almost as if it didn't belong in this world.

"Sir?" A voice calls out near them.

Shaking his head Sasuke snakes his arms beneath Naruto's body, picking him up. Silently he left the boat to the whimsical land before them.

Heading into the crowd he searches around wondering where to go and if there were any ninjas around, but there wasn't. There only seemed to be princesses and huge mices in human clothing…creepy.

For now it would be best if Sasuke follows the crowd until he became more familiar with the land, he would be at a disadvantage if anbus should attack him now. Scanning the area he spots couples heading towards a massive wheel. Steeping to the side Sasuke follows them figuring to act like them is also another way to get ninjas off their back. Following them they lead him to a line for a massive wheel.

'A line to see a wheel?" Sasuke ponders. Though for this line to fill with couples is quite odd as well, but not as strange as the girly giggles and stares. Was there something strange here that he didn't know about?

Whispers scatter about them buzzing the air with noise while the line slowly moves closer to the wheel. Getting closer to the mysterious wheel it becomes more clear that it is some sort of ride that takes people high into the sky then back down again for no real reason that Sasuke could see. Perhaps up in the sky will lay the answer to such a wheel. Sasuke waits as the carriage-like object attached to the wheel comes to a stop and for the people who were inside come out before stepping inside with Naruto. Sitting Naruto close to the other side, near the window, Sasuke takes his seat beside them before they are hoisted up in the air.

From here Sasuke could see the expanding sea they had travel on to get here. The sun rising above the mist along with them as they near the top of the wheel. Light started to shimmer and glimmer off Naruto's locks. As if he was enchanted by this effect the light seems to have on Naruto's hair Sasuke looks towards Naruto just in time for the last flew inches before the top.

Movement ceases around them while Sasuke's eyes look stun at the sight before him. The light has shun into their carriage in such a way that it creates a golden halo around Naruto's head. Entrance by the sight Sasuke inches closer… and closer… their lips finally touch, closing his eyes Sasuke fully kissing Naruto's sweet lips that were like candy to him. It had been too long since he had kissed Naruto everything seemed to have gotten in the way of them, but now. Now they are free from them, from the attacking ninjas… from the endless chase of regaining the dope.

Suddenly their carriage jerked bring Sasuke back to his senses. Feeling bad for taking advantage of the dope he pulls away with a heavy, broken hearted sigh. Opening his eyes he blinks for what greets his opening eyes is that of blue eyes and a blushing face.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke's voice quacked with surprise. It had to be a dream, it could not be real, Naruto mind was slipping away to the Kyuubi… It couldn't be this simple to solve.

"Shouldn't I be the one to be surprise?" Naruto argues as he looks away, pouting.

Chuckling Sasuke turns Naruto's face back to him to give him another kiss. Naruto just simply weakly shoves him in the chest to show that he really didn't mind, but still was embarrassed.

"Come on, dope," Sasuke simply said as he stood up timing his movements perfectly with the ride coming to an end.

"Oh and to where? Hopefully you're not making me follow you to another cave," Naruto spats, still pouting. Ushering Naruto out of the ride to hurry along Sasuke suddenly feels his wrist being taken by a hand, pulling him towards a vender. "Oh look Sasuke. It's strange color string in a bag." Naruto points to the cotton cady that hanged there.

"It's cotton candy and it comes in many flavors, would you like to try some?" The vender asks Naruto. Naruto excitedly nods his head at the question thus is award a piece of grape cotton candy. Thanking the man he takes a bite and his eyes sparkle in delight at the pure taste of SUGAR!

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls to him as he turns around with pleading eyes. Sasuke had already sense this coming has his bag of money ready and pays the man for some cotton candy. Putting away his bag of money Sasuke places his arm onto Naruto's arm as his lover eats forgetting their bitter sweet rivals and were taken away on a joyful ride through the place where dreams come true, Disneyland.

* * *

Author: Well hope you enjoied ch. 10 ^_^

Sasuke: Wait… what? o.e

Naruto: That was ch. 10?

Author: Well of course it was. It fit right in with the rest of the plot, no?

Naruto&Sasuke: No.

Author: Well then you haven't been reading it very well. Anyone could of seen this coming if they had read it.

Sasuke; Yea… ummm putting aside the fact you are going mentally insane right now what happen to the fight scene you were practicing for?

Author: Oh will you look at the time I got to get going now *runs away*

Sasuke&Naruto: Hey wait! You can't get away that easily! *runs after her*


End file.
